A New Life
by DYLANILOVEYOUO'BRIEN
Summary: Edwards gone and Bella is frustrated and alone. She wakes up one morning to the shock of her life, then everyone expects life to go back to normal! But will there be one too many obstacles involved? What if an imprint comes into play? Will she run from her new fate, or will she embrace it? (Updated regularly) rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. chapter 1 of my new story, A New Life! enjoy!**

Disclaimer: i only own Derek, Kyle, Matt, and Chris.

* * *

I wake up sweating and in immense pain. "Dad!" I yell inbetween pants. He rushes in and takes one look at me before pulling out his cell phone. "Derek, it's happening." He says before hanging up. "Calm down Bells. It will be okay soon enough." He tries soothing me. "It hurts." I say in a whimper. "I know kid, I know." He says just before a tall guy with tan skin and short black hair barges in my room. "Derek." My father says. The guy named Derek picks me up and brings me outside. This pain is soo much worse than when Edward left. "Okay Bella, I want you to let all your emotions go. Just get lost in them. Do not fight it." He says. I do just as he says, letting all my anger and sadness about Edwards family out. I also let out my frustration in myself, the longing for my mother, te love for my father, and the self conscienceness I feel. It feels as if I am about to explode. Immense pain surges through me and I hear a sound of shredding in the background, but the pain is in the forefront of my mind right now. Then all together it just stops. Like, completely stops. I look down and see Snow White paw prints._ I am going insane. I am going insane. I am going insane._

_No you aren't._

_Great now I'm hearing things._

_No you aren't. It's Derek. Your a werewolf shifter. You are part of the pack for the Lycan tribe. We protect humans in our tribe and others from bloodsuckers._

_Oh great. Now I'm my ex boyfriends enemy. Fun._

_You. Dated. One_.! Derek growls angrily. I nod my furry head.

_Whatever. To phase back just think human thoughts. You'll be naked so let me get you some clothes. You get to meet the pack later. And your transferring to la push high. _He says before phasing back and coming back with clothes for me. I take them in my mouth and go into the cover of the forest, hiding behind a tree to phase back. I think about my dad, my friends, everything good in my life. Almost immediately I'm human again. I rush into my clothes and head inside where I meet my father and Derek.

"Dad. Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I ask with raised eyebrows. "Yeah Bells. You already saw the history in Derek's mind, but your part Lycan." He says rubbing the back if his neck.

"Yeah, I can see that. Anything else you would like to tell me?" I ask in a duuhh way. "Um, yeah. Your the first girl shifter ever. And I always knew Edward was a vampire and snuck into your room at night. I have a gun that can harm a vampire too, and I was seriously about to use it on Edward. That boy pisses me off."

"Oh yay." I say exasperated. "Good to know. Now, how many of us are there?" I ask Derek. "3 more. All enrolled at la push. Your new brothers." He says pointing at me. "Get dressed. Your enrolled, school starts in an hour." He states before exiting the house. My jaw drops and I slowly turn to my dad, a look of exasperation on my face. My dad just looks down. "That's it! I find out I'm a werewolf, and he casually states I have school with 3 brothers?!" I ask throwing my hands in the air. "Sorry Bells. Go get ready." He nods towards the stairs and exits the room. What the hell is going on! What in the actual fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovelies. Chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I openly own Kyle, Chris, Matt, and Derek. Everybodto else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

After getting ready, mumbling profanities that would make a sailor blush along the way, I look through my full length mirror. I am a full foot taller and my skin is now tanner. I'm dressed in blue ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, my hand-made belt,-its just a bunch of wire twirled together-, and a navy blue tank top. I grab my moms ring, which I place on a gold chain, and put it on. I just let my hair flow down my back in its natural waves. Just me, plain old boring me. I sigh and grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder before heading downstairs.

"Bye dad." I walk up to him, kiss his cheek, and walk out the front door. I get in my 2009 Chevy and start it up. Herring the purr of my baby calmed me immensely.

I head out of my driveway, and down the road towards La Push. Upon arriving in the parking lot, I get numerous stares. Yay, I get to be the new girl again. I groan and hop out of my truck, only to be met by 3 guys who smile widely and are only wearing cargo shorts and wife beaters. With sneakers of course. "Hey new girl!" One says. "I'm Kyle." A shyish guy says. I can tell he is like Embry. "I'm Chris!" The one who spoke first said. And there's another Quil. "Matt." The third says nodding. Not one for words? I like him already. I can tell he is going to be like I was with Jake, close. Too bad we don't hang out anymore. Because of Sam. I growl out loud, causing looks from the guys to be sent my way. "What's wrong?" Kyle asks. "Sam. Fucking. Uley. I just fucking realized he is a wolf and has a pack, including my 3 used-to-be best friends. The fuckers. I can handle a fucking vampire as a boyfriend, but a wolf, oh god no." I say, absolutely seething. "Okay. Calm down. Anger is a bad thing for us. Breathe with me. In out. In out. In out." Matt says. Yup, we are going to be close. "Thanks, Matt." He nods in return. "We'll you can't kill Sam. We have a -treaty with them." He says, pausing briefly before the word treaty. I nod. "So I can't kill him. But I can harm him. Got it." I say smiling. "Right. So your no name?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Isa." I say without hesitation. They all nod. All of the sudden, out if the corner of my eye, I see Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil, and Embry enter the lot. "I will be right back." I spit out between gritted teeth before marching up to Sam and his minions. I don't like greeting people I don't like, so I just walk up to Jake, slap him in the face, and repeat it 3 more times with Embry, Quil, and Sam. They all look at my incrediculously. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Wolves? You think I couldn't handle wolves? I dated a vampire dumbasses. I survived a vampire attack and came out alive with a heartbeat. I have a crazy red headed bitch hell bent on killing me out there, and you stayed away cause your wolves? News flash! I'm one too." I say before walking away without hearing a reply.

I walk back up to the gang and raise an eyebrow. Chris chuckles and says, "I see we got a fiesty one on our hands." I smile. Then I remember something. "Oh, by the way, don't be suprised if you guys get nicknames. I give nicknames to everyone. Dot like it? Oh well." I say smiling. "Okay, but you need our tattoo. Your getting it after school." Kyle says. I nod and Matt puts his arm around my shoulder and sighs before murmuring in my ear, "we are going to be great friends." I chuckle and take his arm off me, shoving him into Kyle. "Guess so. But rule número uno. Hit on me, a limb gets broken. We start off with small limbs like a finger, and if it continues I'll make sure your never able to have sex, let alone have babies. We clear?" I ask raising an eyebrow. They all nod aggressively, looking scared. "Good." I say smiling. Chris and Matt both wrap their arms around each side of me on my shoulders. This time I let them, and we all walk to class.

We enter the English room and sit with me and Matt in the back, while Kyle and Chris sit in front of us. Matt starts beating his pencil on the table, creating a rhythm. I join in, and we make a nice beat. Chris turns around and joins in, followed by Kyle. Together, we make one sick beat. Everyone slowly starts to stand around our table, and pretty soon it's like a mini concert. I see Jake, Quil, and Embry towards the back, looking at me with sad eyes. I sigh internally. Oh well. Once again focusing on what I'm doing, I chuckle and see the gang practically playing their hearts out. I get a second pencil and start tapping both, looking like a drummer. When the teacher comes in, he sees what we are doing and just watches. I like this school already. I spin a pencil inbetween my fingers, still beating the other one. I them proceed to clap them together three times before going back to my beat. When I can tell our little movement is coming to an end, we all look up and nod. We beat our pencils 3 more times, then throw them at each other, laughing. Everyone breaks out into applause, even the teacher. "That was amazing-" he said. "But can you guys get to your seats so I can start my lesson?" He asks raising an eyebrow. They all shuffle to there seats, and the teacher turns to me. "Welcome to my class Miss Swan. Please, don't just sleep the whole time like your friends." He said before going to his desk. I turn to the guys, to see them all smiling proudly. Huh, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Okay another chapter complete. New rule. Reviews get you a faster update. So review, and you will get the next chapter :)

thanks for reading!

xxxDanixxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/u: okay so I had this chapter planned and written, then stupid me Fucked up while copy n pasting, replacing my whole fucking chapter with a 't.' I have to rewrite it now, so the chapter will be up tomorrow. I am already in a shitty mood, and this made it worse. Fuck technology. Angry. I really wanted to post this chapter! Ughhhh! Well it will be up tomorrow guys :) **

**xxxDanixxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly fall asleep. I wake up to Chris tickling me. I pout and get up. "Whhaaaaattt." I whine out. "It's lunch time silly. You slept through the whole period. Now come on, we needa head to second period." Kyle says before grabbing my books. "I'm not weak you know. I can carry my own books." I say before walking out the room, the guys on my heels.

2nd period is just as bad as the first, and I groan, putting my head in my arms. "Is there a problem Isabella?" The teacher asks. "First, my name is Isa. Not Isabella. And second, I learned this 3 months ago at my old school." I say. "Oh?" My teacher raises an eyebrow. "Solve this for me, graph it, and find the ordered pair." She says before writing something on the board.

12x+4y=20

5x-5y=15

I walk up to the board and put the problems in slope-intercept form before graphing it and putting a dot where the 2 lines intersect. "(2,-1) is your answer." I say before putting the chalk down and walking back to my seat. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "If I gave you the test right now, you would pass then?" I snort in annoyance. "Your seriously challenging me?" I ask, dumbfounded. Then she raises an eyebrow. "Whatever." I state before holding out my hand. She places the test in my hand and walks over to her desk, sitting down with her arms crossed. Everyone is staring at me. Yay. I quickly fill out all the answers after looking at the problems and working them out in my head. All that's on the sheet is my name and circles on the right answers. I already know I got a hundred. Handing It back to her, I snort again hen she puts it under the projector for the whole class to see. "No work Miss Swan? How do you expect to pass if there is no work?" I point to my head. She glares before grading my test in front of the whole class. When she finishes, she pulls her glasses down her nose alittle but ad looks up at me. "Its 100." She says slowly. "Nahh...Really?" I say on fake surprise. "As I said, I learned this 3 months ago. May I go to sleep now?" I ask her. "How far ahead are you Miss Swan?" She asks. "Well, since learning slopes, I've also learned the different variations, quadratic equations, polynomials, and finding the positive or negative side of the graph." I say before sitting down. She pulls her glasses down lower, eyebrow raised. "Would you like me to prove that to you too?!" I ask in disbelief she still dont believe me. She just motions to the empty chalkboard. I grumble under my breath. Fucking asfgjktedsrbrdehcegjefyewgjd. "Seriously?! I still need to prove this to you? And make you look stupider in front of your entire class!" I ask her in disbelief. She glares at me and the whole class laughs. "Hey. Not my fault. And I'm done proving shit to you. That test should be enough." I say before crossing my arms and sitting next to Matt. "Wake me up with this class is over." I grumble before falling back to sleep.

I again wake up to being tickled. I stand up and glare at Chris who raises his hands in surrender. "Not my fault your a heavy sleeper." I growl and watch as Kyle picks up my books again. "Seriously?" He smiles. "Do I have to walk?" I say pouting. "I'm tired." I say again. "Come on Iz. I'll carry you. Matt says. I jump on his back and his hands hold onto my thighs. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I think about everything that has gone on in my life, how just 2 years ago I was a normal teenager. No vampire ex boyfriends. No werewolf brothers. No werewolf best friends. Just a normal teenager. But trouble always seems to find me.

I am broke out of my musings when Kyle starts poking me. I put my head in Matt's shoulder blade. "Let me sleep." I say groggily. I then feel myself being released from Matt and into a pair of strong arms. Chris. "Put me down!" I pout. He then proceeds to drop me on the floor. I glare at him and take Matt's hand when he offers it to me. Once on my feet, I slap Chris on the back of the head. "Great to boost my trust on you guys." I say growling. He chuckles and pats me on the back before walking inside. I look at the other 2 in disbelief. "Is he always like this?" I say incrediculously. They nod and rub the back of their necks in unison. I sigh and walk inside, them on my tail. Heading to the line, the whispers begin.

_"Why is he with them?" "She's so ugly." "They are so antisocial, how do she get with them?" "Why can't I look like her?" "She's hot." "She just walks in here and thinks she can run MY school. We will see about that." _

I sigh and get a lemonade. "Don't worry about it." Matt reassures me before we all head to an empty table at the end of the cafeteria. I stare at my lemonade bottle, and only look up when I hear 3 guys walking over; jocks. 2 sit down on either side of me, while the 3rd sits next to what I presume is the leader. He scoots closer to me and touches my thigh. "What do you say you and I head to my place, and I can make you breakfast." He says wiggling his eyebrows. But before I get a chance to reply, a hand lands onto his shoulder, and I see the normally cool Embry shaking with rage. "She will on a rainy day in hell. Back the fuck off. Before I make you." He says before shoving him into his friends. They walk away, shocked. I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know I wasn't going to say yes? I very well could have." I say mockingly. "You will over my dead body." Kyle says. "That can be arranged." I state before turning to all of the boys, including Embry, Quil, Jake, Kyle, Chris, and Matt. "Rule número duo. No making decisions for me. You do, again, I will break a limb. For you 3-" I point to my pack, "-you know the consequence. But they don't. So I will repeat myself. If you break this rule, or the other one for that matter, I will break a limb. Start off small, and then if it continues I will make sure you are never able to have sex, let alone have babies. This goes for you too Sam, Jared, and Paul." I say knowing damn well they are listening. "Understood?" I see the 6 boys in frot of me nod, and look a few tables down to see the other 3 nodding too. "Excellent." I say before looking back to my pack. "What time is the Bon fire tonight?" I question. "Starts at 7 pm. Bring your suit and some sodas." Kyle replies smiling. I nod, and we fall into a comfortable silence.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. "We'll guys, I'm skipping the rest of the day. I need to take care of some stuff." I say. "I'll join you." Matt says. The others nod and wave goodbye before we head out the school. Matt wraps his arm around me in a brotherly fashion, like earlier. "What's on the schedule, Isa?" "A trip down memory lane. To a place where it will reek of old vampire. Not fresh, but not entirely gone. Lets go." I say before sprinting into the forest in human form.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay guys. Chapter 4. hope you enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I only own Derek, Kyle, Chris, and Matt. The rest are Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Me and Matt run for about 5 minutes in human form until we come upon my meadow. I really didn't want to show it to anyone, but Matt is ok. "This is my meadow. Edward showed it to me. I come here for peace. It's the only place I feel truly connected to his family. So I know it wasnt a lie." I say before laying down. I remember Edward laying in this exact spot. "It's serene. Peaceful." He replies before sitting next to me, his arms on his knees, which are brought up to his chest. "I come here to think sometimes. To remember the first people to treat me as a family. Even if they were vampires, and one of them hated my guts, they were the closest thing to a family I ever had. I had to act as the adult all my life. They treated me like their daughter. Took care of me. Became my friends, my siblings. And they up and left me without so much as a goodbye. I got told in the woods I was a distraction to them. I felt hopeless. I wanted to die. His exact words were 'it would be as if we never existed.' Boy were they wrong." I say in a small voice. "I met the Cullens. They seem nice enough. Bronze boy wouldn't stay outa my head, but they were okay for bloodsuckers. But from the way you described them, I want to rip their heads off for what they did to you; to my new sister." I smile a small smile and close my eyes. "It's not so much all the Cullens I hate. I am sad they left without a goodbye, but I hate Edward for leading me on then taking them away from me." It's silent for a minute. "This place brings me peace." I say before drifting into a soundless sleep clouded with images of the one and only Cullen Family.

I get woken up by Matt shaking my shoulder, and I realized something; this is the first time since they left I haven't had a nightmare. I mumble a what and stand up. "It's 6 o'clock. Bonfire is in an hour. You've been asleep for over 5 hours Isa." I yawn and look up at him. "This is the first time since they left I haven't had a nightmare. I think it was the company. Thankyou." I say before dusting off my clothes and taking his hand, swinging it back and forth. "No problem. I'll walk you home, and pick you up at 6:45?" He asks me. I nod silently, still deep in thought. Just my luck. I move to Forks, a place I hated before, fell in love with a vampire, got my heart broken by said vampire and said vampire family, and finally, became a vampires worst enemy, a werewolf. I think I am one of the most unlucky people on this planet.

We break through the trees and walk up to my front porch. Matt rubs his neck. "I'll be back at 6:45." He hugs me in a brotherly way. "Bye Matty." I say. "Bye Iz" he says back before disappearing into the trees. I walk into my house, and come face to face with my dad. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry! I fell asleep in the meadow." I say. Understanding dawns on him, before confusion laces his features. "No nightmares?" He asks. "Matt was there." I simply state before going up to my room.

I pull out my navy blue bikini and put it on, along with the bottoms. I grab a tanktop in the same color, along with some denim booty shorts, and put them on over my bathing suit. Lastly, I grab my black beanie and slip on my converse before heading downstairs and seeing Matt, my father, and Derek waiting for me. "A bunch of boys waiting for me. I like the sound of that." I say chuckling before giving Charlie a hug. "Be careful Bells.-" my dad starts before looking up at Derek. "-and you. I want her home by midnight, or the wolf will be in the doghouse, seeing as I know your father." Derek actually looks scared. "Y-yes s-sir." He replies shakily before pulling me out of the house.

I look up at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "The big bad alpha, afraid of my dad? Oh I'm going to have fun with this." I say rubbing my hands together. Derek scowls at me. "Not funny. Your dad freaks me out." I giggle like a school girl and lean against Matt when he puts his arm around me like earlier. "I see your getting along with the pack." Derek says. I reply with a 'pffft' and he raises an eyebrow. I say 7 words, "Chris really knows how to build trust."and that's all it takes to get Derek laughing his ass off. He is seriously rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, laughing. I pout. "Not funny dude." I say angrily. Derek sobers up immediately and stands up. "Sorry. I guess I should have warned you about him. I was just laughing from experience." He says before chuckling again, I'm guessing from the memory. I hear Matt grumble, "that wasnt funny." I raise an eyebrow and Derek busts out laughing again. Ahhh. So it had to do with Matt. I'll ask about that later, seeing as we are now on the beach, walking towards the bonfire.

We come to a halt in front of the fire, and I come face to face with Quil, Sam, Embry, Jacob, Billy, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah. 4 of them used to be my Bestfriends, (Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Leah.) and 1 of them acted like a second father to me since I moved here. (Billy). Boy, was this going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Okay guys! Only reviews will get you a new chapter! So review! Also follow and favorite. Thanks, _**

**_xXDaniXx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I only own Derek Kyle Chris and Matt!**

* * *

After a long moment of silence, with Sams whole pack staring at me might I add, Derek clears his throat awkwardly. Let Chris be the one to make it even more awkward by stating "awkward." Only Chris. Only him. Derek chuckles, I guess still traveling through memory lane involving Chris, which in turn causes Chris to bust out laughing. I shake my head and join Kyle and Matt on the normal side. "Ignore giggles one and giggles two over there. There having a trip, down memory lane I shall say." I say to Sam and the others. Quil busts out laughing, which causes Embry and Jared to join in. I can say I effectively broke the ice without meaning to. Kyle looks around. "Fucking hot damn. We may have size on our side, but they have the damn numbers, that's for sure." Kyle mumbles so only me and Matt could hear. Matt nods in agreement, and they each put an arm around me in a brotherly way, earning growls from the now sober Quil and Embry, along with Jake. I raise an eyebrow at them and step out of the boys arms. The growling stops. I step back into their arms, and the growling begins again. I, again, step out of their arms, and the growling stops. I look at my pack whose faces show surprise, and look at Sams pack and see the same thing in everyone but the ones who growled. I step back into my packs arms again, causing the growling to once again begin. Apparently this is the breaking point for Derek, because he just explodes into laughter and is, once again, literally rolling on the ground laughing, holding his rib cage, face a color of a tomato, tears streaming down his face laughter. I stare at him for a minute before turning to Matt. "What did you give him?!" I ask loudly. Matt just shrugs and picks Derek up by the arm. He gets up immediately and stops laughing, though he is still smiling widely. "Right. Sorry about that.-" he lets a chuckle escape before continuing. "-um, the meeting. Why are we here?" Derek finishes. Everyone looks at Billy. "Well, we need to discuss the vampire in the area." Derek interjects. "The red-head? She's been coming and going, obviously looking for something. Have y-" the rest of his question turns into a blue as memories race through me. Victoria...red head...killed James...avenge...Victoria. I faintly hear at least a dozen different lives calling my name, but the memories engulf me. James tricking me into going to that studio. The burn. The bite. The pain. The blood. Oh god the blood. Victoria is after me. With a jolt I shoot off the ground into a sitting position, gasping for breath. I see Derek, Matt, Chris, Kyle, Embry, Quil, Jake, Sam, and Leah all hovering over me. I catch my breath. "Iz! You okay?" Matt asks worried. I shake my head no and lean against his chest, since he is now squatting next to me. "What's wrong?" Chris asks timidly. I gulp and answer as best as I could, which isn't much. "Leech...Victoria...red hair...me" I say before continuing to catch my breath. Matt is in my face now. "I need you to breathe for me." I nod and take a few deep breathes. "Good. Now, tell me what's wrong." Matt says softly. I gulp again. "The r-red h-headed leech is V-v-Victoria. After me. Edward killed her mate. Mate for mate. Eye for eye." I say before closing my eyes. Everyone there growls menancingly. "When?" Jacob chokes out. "Last spring." I hold out my wrist and show everyone my bite mark. They all gasp. Then the whispers begin.

"_How is she alive." "She's been bitten." "We need to protect her." "She needs protecting 24/7." "She cannot be harmed." _

The only person who stayed silent was Matt. He was looking at me, I guess seeing the annoyance and anger bubbling in me. He pulls Kyle down and points to me, and he immediately stops. Kyle raises his hands in surrender, and yet the annoyance still grew. One whisper set me off.

"_Why didn't the Cullens take care of the red head too?!" _

My face became red, and I started to shake, badly. "I. AM. RIGHT. HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I am not dead because Edward sucked the venom out. Yes I was bitten, does that make me less human?! I don't need protecting! I can take care of my damn self! I am a fucking Lycan! And lastly, THE CULLENS PROTECTED ME SO MUCH SINCE I HAVE KNOWN THEM. DON'T YOU DARE TRASH THEM! THEY SAVED ME FROM BECOMING A VAMPIRE MEAL, AND BECOMING A VAMPIRE PERIOD! They didn't catch the fucking red head? So what! They still have saved my life numerous times, and if I so much as here you use the word leech and Cullen in the same sentence ever again, I wil rip your tongue out. Don't talk about me like I am not here either! That is officially rule number 3! You boys know the consequences. If you don't believe I will do it, try me. Your imprints will forever be unsatisfied." I say before phasing. My favorite bikini and shorts ripped. I growl at the shocked people in front of me. Matt slowly raises his hands in surrender, and walks towards me slowly. He puts his hand on my nose, and I nuzzle it. He pulls off his t-shirt and I grab it in my teeth before running into the woods to calm down.

It takes about 5 minutes of me thinking if Charlie and Mom to phase back. I put on the shirt, and realize it reaches my knees.

I walk back to the bonfire and sit down next to Matt and stare at the fire, finding it very interesting. After about 10 minutes of silence, I stand up. "You know what she wants, I don't see the point in staying any longer tonight. Goodnight." I say before turning to Matt and Kyle. "Will you guys walk me home?" I say quietly. They nod and each put an arm around me. We head off the beach and home.

$&?! "$ $&?! $ ! &! ?&$! ?$&!? !&? !$ ?&! & ?&!&$ ?! !$ !?

We stop on my porch and I hug them both. "I'll give you your shirt back tomorrow." I tell Matt. "Don't worry about it. Keep it." I nod silently and look at Kyle. "Thankyou for stopping. It really bugs me when people make decisions and talk about me when I right there." He nods and gives me another hug. "Anything for my little sister." I smile a small smile and walk inside, tonight had not gone how I planned.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will only come with the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts, so please voice them! Next chapter will also be a very interesting one to say the least. Thankyou! And remember! Review, favorite, follow!_**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Once inside, Charlie comes into the kitchen, surprised to see me home so early. "Why are you home kiddo?" Then he takes in my appearance. "And only in a shirt." He growls. I sigh and put my glass of water down. "We were at the bonfire and I told them a little back story involving something, and they start talking about me and making decisions for me like I wasn't there. Said I needed 24/7 protecting. So I went off on them, then I exploded. Clothes ruined. So Matt gave me his." After I finish my rant, he raises an eyebrow. "What back story involves them thinking you need protection?" Oh crap. "Um, last spring. I was in the hospital right?" He nods. "Didn't fall out a window. And I didn't want to leave you either. A vampire was hunting me, and the only way to keep you safe was to leave." I say before showing him my wrist. "Long story short, the Cullens killed 1 vamp, but his mate got away. That's the one they have been chasing, and now they know what see after." I finish. Sympathy is now written all over Charlie's face. "Oh Bells, nobody should ever have to go through what you've been through." He then hugs me. "It's okay dad. Edward sucked the venom out to save me, and the rest of the Cullens took care of James." He nods. "If I ever see them again, I need to thank them." I nod and head for the stairs. "Goodnight dad." "Night bells."

I head upstairs and into my room, and just about screamed at the sight in front of me. Edward. On my bed. Looking at me as if he never left. Confusion on his face. I bet mine shows shock.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I say slowly, cursing my voice for cracking. "That's not the welcome I was hoping for." He replies. Anger bubbles in me. He thinks he can leave, than come back into my life like he never left! Well he's got another thing coming. "What kind of welcome do you expect!?" I scream. "You want me to run into your arms and beg for you? Do ya! Well buddy, you can hop right back out that damn window, because the only welcome I'll be giving out, is to your family, asshole." I growl. "Watch your language. And lower your voice. Charlie will hear you." He says bossily. I snort. "Afraid Charlie will know your here? Watch this." I then open the door. "Hey dad! Cullens are bak and Edwards up here!" I scream downstairs. It's quiet for a moment, than I hear a gun click. "You better get your vampire ass out my house boy, or I'll shoot you." My dad says gruffly. I smile and shut the door, turning back to Edward. "You heard my father, get out." I state simply. "You told your father?" He asks incrediculously, ignoring my statement. Which didn't make me too happy. "No I didn't. If you hadn't have left you would have found out how he knew. Now though, I don't feel you deserve to know. Why are you back anyway?" I ask. "Alice couldn't see you in her visions anymore." He says. "Must be the wolves." I mutter to myself. "Wolves!" He yells. "Bella they aren't very good company." He scolds. "Speak for yourself, leech. They are safer than you guys, yet I still hung out with you. Now as I stated before, Get. Out." Without another word, he leaves.

I run downstairs. "Dad I'm going back to that bonfire!" I say before throwing on the tank top and sweats before running to the beach.

I make it there and see everyone is still there. Good. I run up to them at full speed, and stop centimeters from the fire. "Why do you smell like leech." Derek growls. "The Cullens are back." Is all I need to say before everyone is growling. "I'm transferring back to Forks High. I want them knowing I'm a Lycan to stay a secret for a while. But don't worry, I'm ignoring them from now on. I might miss them like hell, but they still left me." I say, not asking for permission. "Now. I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." I say before running back home.

$& !? & ?! &? ! $&? !&$ ?!$&

I walk through the front door and head upstairs. I close my door and turn around to see my empty bed. Good. I climb into it and fall into a peaceful sleep.

I am woken up by my damn alarm clock. Shushing it, I get out of bed and take a shower. Stepping out, I put my hair in a braid going from behind my left ear to my right shoulder, leaving a few strands hanging down in the front to shape my face. I then put on blue ripped skinny jeans, a red cami, my black leather jacket, and me converse. I put on a light mascara and head downstairs.

Grabbing a granola bar, I think about it, and I realize I should put some use to the bike Jake stored for me. Smiling at my realization, I grab my bike keys and head out the door. Climbing on my bike, I kick-start it and head to school.

I arrive in the lot, and everyone stares at me. They probrably think I'm a new student, but then I realize I am not wearing a helmet. Oh well. No dramatic 'taking off the helmet' I guess. I spot the Cullens car, and park across from it. I them proceed to get off of it and stand to my new full height, which is 5'11. I put the peg down on my bike, and walk straight into the school without even giving them a glance.

Stopping at my old locker, I put in my combination and see it still works. They Mike walks up to me. "Hey Bella! I thought you transferred to La Push high?" He questions. I only shrug and shut locker. "Changed my mind." I say shortly before walking to class.

All throughout the day, I got many stares and offers to go out. I told them all no and kept my head held high. During lunch I sat with Angela, still not looking at the Cullen table, but I could tell they were staring holes through my back, and I heard them talking about me.

"She developed style." Rosalie said. "And knows how to drive a bike." Emmett says. "Without a helmet may I add." Jasper interferes. "And her father knows about us." Edward says. "I hope I can get my best friend back." Alice says sadly. I snort, as if. She didn't even say goodbye. Some friend. The bell rings, and I'm more than happy to go to gym.

I quickly change into the uniform, and I find out we are playing basketball, and Emmett and Jasper are in this class. Yippee. Whatever.

I end up on Jasper's team. Everyone avoids passing the ball to me, and I growl in annoyance. Next time the other team had the ball, I stole it and shot a perfect half-court shot, glad to hear the satisfying swish of the net. Everyone stares at me and I just shrug. Then everybody, including Jasper, start passing it to me, makes us win the game in a shutout, seeing as I never missed.

Once gym was over, I run to the locker rooms to get changed, proud I didn't interact with the Cullens all day. Once I finish changing, I head straight to my locker then the parking lot. I am halfway to my bike when I realize that there are 7 boys surrounding it. Chris, Kyle, Jake, Embry, Quil, Matt, and Derek. Everyone is staring at the very large russet-skinned men, all the girls oogling them. I chuckle and run to them. I am then engulfed into a 7 person hug. "Can't. Breathe." I say, smiling. They all release me and step back. "Hey guys. Why are you here?" I question them. Everybody is now staring at me, even the Cullens, even though they have been all day. "We can't visit our little squirt of a sister after school can't we?" Matt says, ruffling my hair. I smack his hand away. "You ruined my braid!" I pout. "You'll live. How was school?" He asks. "Good I guess. I kicked ass in basketball, when they finally learned to pass me the fucking ball." I say. "Bella. You weren't always the most coordinated." Jake reminds me. "Down remind me." I say crossing my arms. "How was your day?" I question them. "Mrs. Dodds was happy you weren't there again today to make her look bad." Chris says. I bust out laughing, remembering yesterday. "And Maggie is glad your not 'running her school anymore'" Kyle says, putting quotations around running her school. I nod. "Mr. Lancaster misses our sick beats." Matt says chuckling. "And I miss giving you a piggy back ride to and from class." Matt says, again ruffling my hair. "Stop touching my hair!" I say pouting. "That's rule number 4. No touching my hair. Same consequences." I say. Horror crosses all their features for about half a second. I chuckle. "You guys should've seen your faces." I say, still chuckling. "And you didn't have to give me piggy back rides. I have legs." I say crossing my arms. "Whatever bells. Your coming over, not going home by the way." Chris says. I raise an eyebrow. I smile and nod. "Yeah. Lemme text Charlie." I see Derek gulp, and bust out laughing. Literally leaning on my bike, laughing my ass off. "Big bad alpha stil scared of my daddy?" I say putting on a fake pout. He just glares at me, which makes me flick him off.

After sending a text to Charlie, I realize everyone is still staring at us, including the Cullens. "Can we go now? Stares are annoying me." I say in annoyance. They all nod happily. Matt hops on my bike, and I hop on behind him. Jake gets on his bike while the rest pile into Jakes rabbit, which Embry is driving. I hand Matt the keys and he kick-starts it. He revvs the engine, which makes me slap him. "Just go." He chuckles and races out of the parking lot, the others on his tail, leaving the stunned Cullens and shocked students of Forks high in their wake.

We stop at Chris' house, and I hop off my bike. Matt gets off too, ad after putting the peg down, we follow the rest inside. Once in there, I look at Jake. "I see your getting along with my pack?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Last night at the bonfire." He says smugly. I nod and we fall into silence for a minute, but a comfortable one. Then I realize something. "We need to meet with the Cullens don't we?" I say. They all nod and growl. "Can we get it over with?" I say. "Like tonight? I can go speak to them now." I say. "Please? I want to get this over with." They all nod. "Greeeeeeeaaattt. I'll be back." "I then hold my hand out to Matt, who gives me my keys, and I head outside. Jump starting my bike, I leave the driveway. Here goes nothing.

* * *

sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed and took forever to fix! I was so pissed. Then my mom took it away when I got it back ! Ugh ! I made the chapter extra long. So sorry. Follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I want to hear your input!


End file.
